Malchik Gay
by AikouKurai
Summary: Sasuke breaks up with Sakura for a simple reason, he is gay. Sakura finds herself in a obscures situation, she disguise's as a boy and try to get Sasuke back. Will she ever get him back?


**Here is a new fanfiction! YAY!  
This is dedicated to my friend Kuro-chan! Her energetic spirit inspired me to write this.  
Here we go. **

Title: Malchik Gay  
Pairings: SasuSaku, GaaNaru, NejiLee, KakaIru, KotIzu, And GenHay  
Rated: M for yaoi and mature content  
Summary: Sasuke breaks up with Sakura for a simple reason, he is gay. Sakura finds herself in a obscures situation, she disguise's as a boy and try to get Sasuke back. Will she ever get him back?  
Chapter 1  
Coming Out

----------

"Sasuke, where are we going," Sakura said, Sasuke was running, dragging Sakura with him by her wrist. 

"You'll see," said with a smirk. Sakura shook her head slowly, she could never figure out what was under that mind of his. Trains were rushing by and there were people everywhere. 

"Here!" Sasuke said.

Sakura stopped, and saw she was at the bridge, looking upon the river. "Sasuke," Sakura gasped.

"Thought you like it," Sasuke smirked.

"Any other surprises," Sakura asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Maybe…" Sasuke said, turning and leading Sakura down to the dock.

Sakura awed at the beautiful boats. She stopped when she saw a paddle boat Sasuke was getting into. Sakura pouted, she wanted to ride the bigger boats! Sakura slowly got in, grabbing Sasuke's hand. There was a picnic basket and candles.

"Sasuke, it is beautiful," Sakrua giggled.

"Not as beautiful as you are," Sasuke whispered huskily.

Sakura blushed and said, "How long have you planned this?"

"A month ago…" Sasuke said, catching a cherry blossom and setting it in Sakura's hair.

"You are too cute Sasuke-kun," Sakura chuckled, rattling Sasuke's hair.

"Hey!" Sasuke said, and grasped Sakura's wrist.

"Ok, sexy," Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

Sasuke smirked, "That is more like it."

"Any other reasons were here," Sakura asked.

"Oh…you should know me well enough by now," Sasuke said, with an evil smirk.

"Were in public," Sakura stated.

"On Water," Sasuke corrected Sakura.

"What if we fall in," Sakura asked.

"We can swim," Sasuke replied.

"Protection," Sakura said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yes, I have it," Sasuke said, but he was lying.

"Good," Sakura said with a smile.

"Knew you accept," Sasuke said, leaning over and capturing Sakura's lips with his. Sakura kissed Sasuke back, her hands crawling over Sasuke's shoulders and soon enough, her arms were wrapped around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke pushed Sakura down; the candle's almost falling over. Sasuke poured water over them, stopping the fire. It made a hiss sound and it dimmed before smoke rose around them.

Sasuke's hands caressed Sakura's cheeks and soon her neck, he pushed her down. Sakura let out a surprised gasp. "Sasuke," Sakura said, she knew he had a tendency to be hungry for her, and she couldn't blame him, but he was pretty dominating today.

Sasuke smirked and said, "Do you like this?" Sasuke brought his tongue and licked Sakura's neck. Sakura shivered in pure delight, and smiled, looking up at Sasuke.

"Yes, I do," Sakura said, her eyes rolling back to the back of her head. This was insane, but in an awesome way.

Sasuke snuck his hands to the back of Sakura's shirt, and pulled the tie at the neck and Sakura slid off her top. "You prepared yourself well," Sasuke said, he bent down and with his teeth, unclasped her bra; after all it was in front.

Sakura smiled and said, "You're pretty wild Sasuke."

"Since when is that new," Sasuke whispered and leaned down, getting one of Sakura's perked studs into his hot, exotic mouth. His other hand had no trouble fondling her other breast.

"Sasuke," Sakura whimpered, stroking Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke was attacking Sakura's stud with his tongue, and grinding it with his teeth. He went to the other, and did the same to that stud as he did to the other.

Sakura brought her hands to Sasuke's belt and unbuckled it. Sasuke pulled away and sat himself up, letting Sakura have her fun. Sakura got up on her knees and crawled over to Sasuke, grasping his shirt and pulling it off. "Your chest always amuses me," Sakura said.

"So does yours," Sasuke admitted.

"Pervert," Sakura said, shaking her head.

"Guilty," Sasuke grinned and rolled over onto Sakura.

"Hey," Sakura said, "I was supposed to have fun!"

"Sorry," Sasuke whispered, rolling over so Sakura was on top.

The sky had a fusion of reds, yellows, oranges, and light pinks. Birds flew over, and a breeze went through.

Sakura slid off Sasuke's jeans and awed at his erected bulge. She placed her fingers on it, stroking it gently. Sasuke grunted and motioned Sakura to continue to the best part.

"Patience," Sakura chuckled.

"Evil," Sasuke pouted, furrowing his eyebrows.

Sakura finally slid off Sasuke's stained boxers, and grinned at the size of the erected member. She bent down and captured the member into her mouth, sucking at the head as she used her hands on the rest of his erect member.

Sasuke hissed, when he felt her use her teeth. He knew it was going to hurt him the other days to come.

After a while, Sasuke finally climaxed, releasing himself into Sakura's mouth. Sakura swallowed it all, letting out a relief sigh, she usually ends up gagging.

Sasuke motioned Sakura to come sit on him. Sakura blushed, and sat down on Sasuke's lap. She let out a gasp, when she felt Sasuke's member against her thigh. "Sasuke…" Sakura whispered.

Sasuke grasped Sakura's thighs tightly and started dry humping her. Sakura swore she felt her panties get wetter and wetter; she swore it wasn't from her own womanhood.

Sasuke soon released himself again; he loved this so much and couldn't wait to get himself into Sakura.

"…Sasuke," Sakura whimpered, she wanted them to get to the point right away.

"Sh," Sasuke whispered and kissed Sakura's cheek.

Sasuke pushed Sakura down and growled, he was getting a bit worst with his aroused state, and he placed his hands on Sakura's panties. His expression was satisfied, in a different type of way though. His hands pushed some of the panties to the side, and he leaned down.

"Sasuke," Sakura screeched, as she felt him eat her away down there. Sakura grasped his shoulders tightly and soon came. Sasuke licked up the juices and pulled away.

"Nice face," Sakura commented. Sasuke placed a hand on his face and said, "...Yes it is."

Sakura was about to take off her panties, but Sasuke stopped her. "Keep it on," Sasuke whispered. Sakura nodded, and felt cold air hit her womanhood.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered and gasped, when she felt him enter her.

Sasuke pushed himself all the way in, and let out a sigh of happiness. He felt the goodness of being in Sakura, she was tight and hot, not to mention wet.

He started to move, thrusting rapidly. Sakura grasped the side's of the boat, moaning Sasuke's name, and sometimes trying to say his name, but all came out was quietness.

Sasuke pushed up Sakura's skirt more, and brought his thumb over to Sakura's clit, applying pressure.

"Sasuke," Sakura screamed.

Sasuke started going insane, he brought himself out, with his tip in, than harshly rammed in. He did it repeatedly, till her walls clamped around his erect member and he swore he released himself twice.

Sakura panted greatly, as Sasuke pulled out. "I did a nice work," Sasuke huffed. Sakura nodded, lost in her own words.

Sasuke lied down next to Sakura, pulling the picnic blanket over them and closing his eyes. Tomorrow he had to see Naruto, that was all who was on his mind and it made him happy he was coming home.

--

"Where is Sakura," Naruto asked, he was sitting in Sasuke's apartment.

"Not here," Sasuke said.

"…Why not," Naruto asked.

"…Because, this is our alone time," Sasuke stated,

Naruto nodded, and knew what Sasuke meant.

"…I love you too teme," Naruto smiled, resting his head against Sasuke's neck. Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto and whispered, "I love you too Naruto."

"What will you say when you break up with Sakura," Naruto asked.

"...I will tell her I just simple turned gay," Sasuke said, and rested his chin. "...I need you Naruto."

"I know teme," Naruto whispered back.

Sasuke growled in his throat, "Stop calling me that dumbass."

"You love it like you love me, admit it," Naruto smiled.

"Fine..." Sasuke said, "I love you as much as I love your nicknames."

* * *

**Till next chapter!  
Now for questions : ) **

Questions:

1. If Naruto and Sasuke were killed, should Sakura and Itachi be a canon pairing?

2. Where do ninja's learn about sex and where babies come from?

3. Is Sasuke being an a-hole?  



End file.
